Frozen
by A Tale of Two People
Summary: Las cosas buenas no siempre son las mejores, las rosas también tienen espinas...  Basado en la canción Frozen de Within Temptation


Esme Platt se encontraba en su celda escribiendo una carta a su hija, sentía el frío del cubriendo su corazón en una capa de hielo. Congelada era la palabra perfecta para describirla en estos momentos.

… ¿_Que puedo hacer?..._

…_No puedo decir las razones…_

… _Lo hice por ti…_

Escribía Esme en la carta, mientra recordaba que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión…

Tenia 22 años cuando, desgraciadamente, conoció a Charles Evenson, este se encapricho con ella desde que la vio por primera vez, charles era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir, era rico, de buen porte, venia de una buena familia, Esme pensó que si contraía matrimonio con charles su unión agradaría a sus padres y le daría un matrimonio feliz. Pero desgraciadamente no funciono muy bien…

Esme lloraba sobre el papel recordando su desgracia…

…_No me perdonarás_

_Pero sé que estarás bien_

_Me destroza el hecho de que nunca sabrás_

_Pero tengo que dejarlo ir…_

Escribía Esme con tristeza su trágica carta, mientras se sumergía de nuevo en sus recuerdos…

Después de unos días de su boda charles empezó a cambiar drásticamente, empezó a agredirla física y verbalmente, esme calló como buena esposa del siglo XIX.

Días después se entero que estaba embarazada, se fue a vivir un tiempo con su hermana con el pretexto de pasar tiempo con la familia ese tiempo se a largo durante 2 años, 2 años en que su hija nació y creció, asta el trágico día en que charles fue a buscarles.

Esme se había sorprendido al verle, creyó que después de 2 años no la buscaría, que se olvidaría de ella, pero al parecer se había equivocado de nuevo.

A la fuerza charles monto a su esposa e hija en el carruaje. Al llegar a la morada de la familia, Charles empezó a gritarle a Esme delante de su hija, luego vinieron los golpes, al final de tan atroz acto charles dejo a Esme y la a niña, tiradas en el suelo llorando y con moretones en sus cara y brazos.

Desde ese día charles agredía a Esme y a su hija sin piedad, siempre que no encontraba la cena servida cuando llegaba o se le acaba su whisky escoses. Pero esme nunca pensó que seria capaz de hacer un acto tan vil como el que cometió…

…_Todo desaparecerá_

_Piezas quebradas permanecerán_

_Cuando las memorias se destiñan a soledad_

_Sólo el tiempo contará su historia_

_Si todo ha sido en vano..._

Escribía esme sobre la, arrugada y algo mojada, hoja de papel. Mientras los recuerdos cegaban su vista…

Una noche Charles había bebido de mas, después de la cena la había arrastrado por los cabellos hasta su recamara, donde la violo brutalmente, pero a Esme eso ya no le dolía como debería de doler, ya no le importaba se había a acostumbrado a ser maltratada.

Cuando esme creía que ya no podía ser peor, se demostraba lo contrario. Charles le había gritado: _¡puta, zorra, por tu altanería pagara tu mugrosa hija!_

Antes de esme poder reaccionar charles ya se dirigía a la habitación de su hija, Esme corrió para intentar detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde, Charles se había encerrado en la habitación de su hija. Desde la puerta Esme escuchaba los gritos y sollozos de su hija pidiéndole ayuda, pero ella no podía hacer nada y se sentía patética por eso.

_No puedo sentir mis sentidos_

_Sólo siento el frío_

_Congelada_

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Congelada_

El dolor era palpable en cada palabra que Esme escribía, porque eso es lo que ella sentía desde que charles violo a su hija.

Recuerda como su pequeña ya no era la misma, destruía sus muñecas sin compasión y lloraba todas las noches, el dolor de su hija fue lo que impulso a Esme a tomar esa decisión, la decisión de matar a su esposo.

_Bueno... todavía necesito intentar_

_Sacrifico__ la tierra_

_Dices__ que estoy congelada_

_¡¿__Qué puedo hacer?_

Aquella noche Esme había preparado el café que tanto le gustaba a su esposo, cuando este llego de trabajar, Esme sirve el café en su fina vajilla de porcelana, con toda la decisión de su alma Esme vierte ese potecito que contenía veneno, sobre el café, ese potecito que le cambiaria la vida. La cara de dolor de su esposo al ingerir el liquido fue como un bálsamo a las heridas de Esme, era como la cura para sus males.

Pero no todo era bueno, las rosas también tenían espinas. Esme fue culpada por asesinato, sus suegros se habían enterado de la muerte de su querido hijo, y, rápidamente, buscaron un culpable, y esa era Esme.

Esme fue juzgada y condenada a la horca, con todo el dolor del mundo su hija fue entregada a sus abuelos pero no sin antes ver Esme el rechazo en sus ojos verdes.

Su ultima petición fue que le entregaran una carta ha su hija, una carta donde explicaría porque razón mato a su padre.

_... Congelada..._

Esme termino de escribir la última palabra de su carta, y, con el más grande dolor y pesar, le entrego la carta al oficial. Y camina hacia su destino, camina hacia la horca, camina hacia su muerte…


End file.
